


How Fury found out (or SHIELD is probably doomed)

by TiffanyF



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is working in the lab with his lover hidden when Fury shows up. The catch is that Barton doesn't stop what he's doing when Fury walks in, and Fury is trying to work out why Tony's acting so oddly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Fury found out (or SHIELD is probably doomed)

Tony leaned back in his chair, eyes closed and groaned. In front of him a holographic image hung in the air waiting for him to work with it, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't focus. The pressure and pleasure shooting through him were too good.

"Sir," JARVIS broke in, "Director Fury is over-riding the lockdown on the lab."

"Damn it," Tony muttered. He put a hand on the head in his lap to stop it for a minute and sat up. "I gave you that code for emergencies, Nick," he said when Fury stalked into the lab. "Not so that you could interrupt me while I'm working."

"This is an emergency," Fury said. He paused when he caught sight of the image hanging over the table. "What is this?"

"A new combat suit for Agent Barton," Tony said, proud of how steady his voice was, considering there was a tongue sliding up and down the underside of his erection. He'd never been so happy for his desk in his life. "Both he and Natasha are too exposed when we're out fighting and need something to take some of the impact when they land." He picked up the pen that manipulated the image and leaned forward. "Especially given how Agent Barton throws himself off buildings all the time. I'm amazed he hasn't broken something before this."

"Their current suits are the best in the world," Fury said. "We saw to that."

"They were the best," Tony said, trying not to thrust when teeth nipped at the base of his cock. There was something seriously wrong with him if he hadn't softened when Fury arrived. "You should know that anything I make will turn the best into the worthless. This will keep Agent Barton safe while allowing him freedom of movement in battle. Everything he could possibly want with an added bonus of shock absorbers and a couple of back-ups."

"Such as?"

"Well, I wanted to put in a parachute, given how many times Hulk and I have had to catch him, but he said that would be too bulky," Tony said. He pulled up another image and opened it. "I'm still working on that, I think I can shrink the bulk down to a point where it wouldn't be a problem, but I want to get the basic suit ready for them both as soon as possible. I've already finished Natasha's. It'll be fabricated tomorrow if you're really curious."

Tony missed the next thing Fury said because his erection was taken deeply into a warm mouth and it was all he could do not to climax at that moment. "Sorry, had an idea," he said, when he realized Fury was staring at him. "What was that? And what did you need, anyway? You said it was an emergency, but you got side-tracked awfully easily."

"I said that you're wasting your time," Fury said. "Both Agent Barton and Agent Romanov have been through countless missions in their current gear."

"Yeah, and how often do they end up in medical?" Tony asked. "I'm trying to keep my team in one piece here, Fury. Now what's so important you had to force your way into my lab when I'm working?"

"I need Agent Barton," Fury said.

"And?"

"Captain Rogers said you knew where he was."

Tony knew where he was, yes, but he wasn't about to tell Fury that. He felt a warning nip just under the crown and figured he probably failed to keep the blissed out look off his face when he caught Fury's eye studying him closely. "I've been working for, I don't know actually; JARVIS, how long have I been working?" he asked.

"Sixteen point five hours, Sir," JARVIS replied. "It is probably time for you to eat something."

"In a bit, JARVIS," Tony said. "What was my point? I know I had a point here." He broke off when the tongue started teasing again. "Oh, yeah, that's right. I've been working for over sixteen hours, Nick, and haven't seen anyone since I started, and it's not like I've taken to hiding trained assassins around my lab."

The vibrations from muffled laughter sent a shock through Tony's body and it was all he could do not to fall back in his chair and let the hidden mouth finish him off. This was torture and he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold out.

"Well, Captain Rogers seemed certain that you'd know where Agent Barton is," Fury said. He walked around the desk and froze. "Agent Barton!"

Under the desk, Barton slowly pulled back off Tony's erection and grinned. "What's up, Director Fury?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Fury demanded.

"Is that a trick question?" Barton wrapped a hand around Tony's erection and started to stroke him slowly. "Do you need me for assignment, Sir?"

"Nuh uh, we agreed no missions until the new suit is ready," Tony managed. 

"Shut it, Tony," Barton grinned. He twisted his hand and looked back up at Fury. "Sir?"

Fury shook himself. "Report when you're presentable," he managed. "I need you to shadow someone."

"Be there in an hour, sir," Barton said. He lapped up the fluids that had gathered at the tip of Tony's erection, causing a few whimpers, and took Tony back in his mouth.

"We're not putting on a show here, Nick," Tony managed. "You can see yourself out."

"You could have fooled me, seeing as you didn't stop when I came in."

"My lab was on full lockdown," Tony pointed out, trying not to thrust up. "You're the one who forced his way in. You've said what you have to say. Time for you to leave."

Fury started muttering under his breath, but turned and stalked out of the lab. He probably would have slammed the door behind him, if JARVIS hadn't had control of the doors.

Tony leaned back in his chair and looked down at his lover. "You're going to kill me," he said, hands slipping into Barton's hair. "Don't you have any shame?"

"Nope." Barton slipped up into Tony's lap and slid down, taking his lover deep inside him. "We've got forty-five minutes and I want to feel you for days, Tony."

"I like how you think," Tony grinned. "You really should be on the floor for this."

"I'm never laying down on the floor in here again," Clint said. He started moving slowly, knowing that Tony would be able to manage even in the chair. "Not after last time."

"Last time was Dummy's fault," Tony pointed out, starting to thrust.

"Still not doing it again." Barton shut Tony up by catching his mouth in a kiss.  
**

"Director Fury, are you all right?" Steve asked when he caught sight of SHIELD's director. He'd never seen the man look quite so green around the gills before, not even when they were under attack from aliens.

"I'm fine, Captain," Fury said. He swallowed hard. "I just have a feeling that SHIELD is in a lot of trouble."

"Sir?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. At least, not yet," Fury sighed. He left, thinking that it would be a long time before he used his emergency codes again.


End file.
